


Кушать подано

by EliLynch



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliLynch/pseuds/EliLynch
Summary: "Это должно было выглядеть эротично: беззащитный главный герой, поданный к столу психопату-убийце. Но возбуждать аппетит сценка должна была у зрителей, а не у актера!"





	

С Хью Дэнси, само собой, и раньше случались неприятности в общественных местах. Будучи человеком немного рассеянным и склонным к театрализованным падениям, он не раз и не два неожиданно оказывался у чьих-то ног, отдавал на съедение эскалаторам развязавшиеся шнурки ботинок и был вынужден покидать приятных спутников во время походов в ресторан, съев из любопытства невиданное заморское блюдо с невиданными побочными эффектами.   
Но чтобы вот так...   
Лежать на столе самому...   
Возбужденным...   
Спасибо хоть, что одетым. И будьте благословенны гримеры и тонны тонального крема, иначе его пылающие щеки рисковали бы не вписаться в пафосную обстановку снимаемого промо-ролика.   
Хью мысленно призвал все известные ему побочные эффекты на голову сценариста-постановщика.  
Суть ролика, казалось бы, была проста. Огромный стол, начищенные до блеска столовые приборы, голова Грэма-Хью на тарелке и Ганнибал-Мадс, аккуратно притрагивающийся к его лбу лезвием ножа. Это должно было выглядеть эротично: беззащитный главный герой, поданный к столу психопату-убийце. Но возбуждать аппетит сценка должна была у зрителей, а не у актера! Хью предположил, что то, что происходило с ним сейчас, походило на второй пубертатный период. Может, он решил впасть в детство, не дожив до старости. Точнее, в юность.   
Пока вокруг них суетились осветители и фотографы, он посматривал снизу вверх на ( _блистательного, талантливейшего, бесконечно скуластого_ ) Мадса Миккельсена и чувствовал нарастающий дискомфорт в области паха. В период своей первой, настоящей юности, он называл подобные ситуации просто - "проблема". Проблема, как правило, возникала по утрам и решалась с помощью рук и пары влажных салфеток. Сейчас, увы, не было возможности воспользоваться проверенным способом.   
Он лежал на столе, мучимый стыдом и возбуждением, а Мадс, нависающим над ним, словно карающий ангел в безупречном костюме, кажется, и не замечал его страданий. Это был уже не тот человек, что вчера вечером потчевал Дэнси пивом и датскими анекдотами. Рядом с ним сидел Ганнибал, в роль которого Миккельсен вживался легко, как нырял с трамплина в воду. Сразу на большую глубину.   
Возбуждению и стыду составил компанию кратковременный острый приступ одиночества. Ну надо же было так глупо попасться - увлечься коллегой по работе. Бывают люди, к которым тебя будет тянуть и через пять лет, и через десять. Теперь Хью знал это точно, проверил на собственном опыте. Хватило одного упоминания о том, что Мадс приглашен на пробы, и с его сердцем стали происходить очень настораживающие вещи. Оно то пропускало удары, то билось слишком часто, будто стремясь расстаться с грудной клеткой и самостоятельно отправиться на встречу с Миккельсеном. Но тогда еще была возможность сказать себе, что все дело в жгучем желании вновь поработать дуэтом с замечательным актером и поговорить по душам с давним знакомым.   
А вот что можно сказать собственным инстинктам, крови, приливающей к самым интимным частям тела, и безумным желаниям в голове? Хью хотелось покинуть дурацкий стол, пересесть к Мадсу на колени и поцеловать его в губы - чтобы вырвать из роли, и из реального мира вырвать тоже, мира, где они... он опоздал лет эдак на десять со своими нетрадиционными желаниями. Жены и дети - цепи, приковывающие к объективной реальности. Это могут быть любимые, драгоценные цепи, созданные тобой добровольно, но они все равно остаются цепями. Цепи, заканчивающиеся кольцами.  
Хью пошевелил пальцами. Сейчас привычной тяжести кольца не ощущалось - он снял его раньше и оставил на столике в углу. Где-то рядом лежало и кольцо Мадса.   
_В принципе, сейчас мы оба свободные мужчины. Ведь мы сейчас - не совсем мы._  
Нет, ерунда.   
Хью тяжело вздохнул. Он не собирался размывать границы собственной личности и увлекаться ролевыми играми ради того, чтобы оправдать мысли о супружеской измене. С Мадсом Миккельсеном хотел быть именно Хью Дэнси. Уилл Грэм, пока что не представленный Ганнибалу Лектеру, желал оказаться за много миль отсюда, в окружении собак и рыболовных снастей.   
— Подождите еще пять минут, скоро все будет готово, — утешающе сообщил ему один из осветителей, вероятно, заметив его страдальческие вздохи и ерзания бедрами по скатерти.   
Еще пять минут позора. А потом еще и еще. Долгие недели съемок. Что с ним будет твориться потом, если так кроет прямо сейчас? Спасибо Уиллу Грэму за пристрастие к мешковатым штанам, успешно скрывавшим его позор... но так ли уж успешно? И как долго продержится успешность? И насколько подозрительной будет его походка, когда придет время вставать?   
_Я подумал о браке и о том, что шансов нет, почему это не остудило твой пыл, скотина? Мне начать представлять мертвых котят или обнаженного Фуллера?_  
Словно в насмешку над его попытками успокоить бушующие гормоны, подсознание поставило перед глазами обнаженного Мадса, времен съемок в "Пушер-2". Сюжет фильма привел Дэнси в недоумение, а бритого налысо Мадса ему захотелось погладить по макушке, но была там одна крайне запоминающаяся сцена, в страстно-красных тонах... Хью, предусмотрительно смотревший "Пушера" в наушниках и при закрытых дверях, нажал на паузу, добравшись до этой сцены, чтобы немножечко подумать о том, что он делает со своей жизнью, и, чего уж грех таить, для того, чтобы попытаться разглядеть ту часть Мадса, что по задумке режиссера почти не попадала в кадр.   
Ему не стоило вспоминать об этом сейчас. В комнате стало жарче, и дело было вовсе не в количестве ламп. Хью почувствовал, как по его лбу поползли струйки пота. Он поднял руку, чтобы стереть их, но опоздал. Ко лбу прикоснулись чужие тонкие пальцы, рядом с ухом раздался знакомый резковатый голос.   
— Хью, с тобой все в порядке?   
Ну вот, нарвался. Пропустил момент, когда Мадс снова стал самим собой, человеком, разговаривающим, как самая дружелюбная в мире змея. Его пальцы были в меру холодны, но жар Хью и не думал исчезать. Хотелось, чтобы Мадс прикасался не только к его вискам. Ох, совсем не к ним.   
— Все нормально, — с трудом выдавил из себя Дэнси. — Лежать надоело.   
— Тебе, кажется, неудобно.   
_Он что-то заметил, или это сказано без сексуального подтекста?_  
— Д-да, пожалуй.   
Мадс наклонился еще ближе, скосив глаза, Хью увидел его выдающиеся скулы совсем рядом со своей щекой.   
— У меня та же проблема.   
_В самом деле? Все равно, ты за столом сидишь, тебе намного проще._   
Хью сглотнул. В голосе Мадса ему отчетливо слышались тысячи непристойных предложений, но он все еще осторожничал, полагая, что ошпаренный кипятком мозг мог принять за намек все, что угодно.   
— Может... мы могли бы решить наши проблемы вместе.   
Пальцы Мадса скользнули по его щеке, после чего он быстро отдернул руку. _Чертова щетина Если он и собирался что-то мне предложить, то передумает сейчас._  
— Вполне возможно, — вежливо откликнулся Мадс. — После того, как закончим съемки, заглянешь ко мне в номер?   
Хью громко вздохнул. Заглянуть бы в номер прямо сейчас, а лучше выгнать из комнаты всех мешающих, столкнуть посуду на пол и...   
— Я туда приковыляю, — ответил Хью. — Пиво с собой захватить?  
— Не надо, у меня есть стратегический запас в мини-баре. Тебя поджидает.   
— А я запаздываю, да?   
— Немного.   
Кольца по-прежнему лежали на столике. Хью знал, что свое он "случайно" забудет там до утра, отложит на потом вместе со всеми сожалениями о содеянном.   
Может быть, режиссера-постановщика стоило помиловать. Смысл в грядущем ролике был. Подаешь себя к столу, и тобой насыщаются, в то время как все проблемы уходят на обеденный перерыв. Иногда ты видишь что-то настолько вкусное, что съедаешь порцию целиком, даже если такая еда тебе противопоказана, даже если знаешь, что потом станет плохо, и будешь глотать одну таблетку за другой, распекая себя за глупость. Хью выбирал наслаждение с сожалением на десерт, отвергая трапезу, состоящую из одних сожалений об упущенных возможностях.


End file.
